I can't make you love me
by RachelJM
Summary: About the Lux and the guys in her life; the break ups, jealousy and boy troubles... Eric returns from traveling. – Only to find that things have changed above the bar. Lux has moved on from Bug  and Eric  – but how and with who? My first Fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Things to know before reading:**

**Cate and Ryan are happily married (for now)**

**Baze is in a committed and stabile relationship with Emma, and often stays over at her place.**

**Lux and Bug broke up the same way as in the series, and she met Eric in the bar too. He took her to see the ocean and they kissed. After they found out that he was her teacher, they don't pursue their feelings, but Eric is still deeply fascinated by her.**

**Eric begins dating Paige (like in the series), and not long after they start dating they go on a spontaneous trip together. They travel together for almost two months.**

**(Paige lived at the loft before the trip – and still does)**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please review (but please be nice).**

Eric pushed the door to the loft opens with his foot, because of all the boxes he was carrying. Sonic Youth's Kool thing was blasting out the stereo so obviously someone was home, even though the bar was empty downstairs. He stopped between the couches and the kitchen and dumped the boxes, so did the guys behind him. He turned the stereo down with the remote on the kitchen table. All of a sudden, in the same moment Lux bounced down the stairs from her room, not knowing that the loft was suddenly full of people. He was completely shocked – so was she.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" She screamed, and her face showed that she was totally shocked. Time suddenly stood still when he realized that she was standing there, looking at him only wearing her underwear. In that little time he managed to get every detail of her petite body. Her hair was up in a messy knot with curly little locks hanging down. She was wearing black hipsters, a dark purple very hot lacy bra and a white satin robe that was totally open. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she continued.

"What are _you _doing _there_? Oh god oh god! Sorry Lux!" Eric said, not knowing where to look.

"It's okay it's okay…" she responded, while she closed her robe and tied the long ribbons.

Just as Eric was about to say something, the bathroom down swung open and a blond tall guy, only wearing a towel low on his hips practically ran over to the group.

"What? What? What happened?" his face showing that he got a pretty big scare from the screams as well.

"Nothing it's okay, it's okay…" Lux told him, and his face changed to normal with a little smile.

"Jezz you scared the crap out of me!" he breathed out loudly. Only wearing a towel he was dripping on the floor and the steam was rising from all of his muscular upper body. A million thoughts were going through Eric's head, seeing this naked guy right beside the practically half naked Lux.

"Sorry, it's nothing …" Lux smiled at him.

"Sorry, hey guys…" this attractive blond guy looked over to the three guys standing with boxes at their feet, not knowing what was going on.

"Jones…" Eric nodded as a hello. Eric's mind was about to explode. Was this really happening? Jones standing here – being here – even showering here at the loft with Lux.

"Mr. Daniels…" Jones greeted him right back. As the looks were getting awkward he quickly continued - "Okay well im just gonna go…" he headed for her room, only a few steps away.

"Yeah me too" she said with a smile and followed him.

Eric felt sick to his stomach. His skin felt like he was on fire, everything felt wrong and upside down.

"Hey dude, what just happened here?" one of the friends asked with a smirk, and snapped him out of his train of thoughts. "Uh, that was nothing." He replied.

"Whatever. Where do you want the boxes?" the other guy asked.

About ten minutes later, the music was turned back up and people were unpacking.

Paige standing in the kitchen watched, subtle of course, as Jones and Lux came out of her room and headed towards the door.

"I'll call you later." Jones said while he picked up a gym bag by the door. Quickly kissing her cheek, she smiled and responded with a flirty "byyyeee".

"So how are you, my little niece?" Paige asked, as Lux walked over to the counter.

"Oh fine, just fine. How was your trip?" She asked happily, still feeling kind of weird about the situation.

"Oh it was great. We have pictures for you to see later." She replied.

"Oh cool." – great! She thought to herself. How am I going to get out of that? "Want some coffee?" Lux asked changing the subject. - "Sure."

While pouring into the cups, three guys appeared from Paige's bedroom.

"So the bags are all up here, and the van should be here later." Eric told Paige, not noticing that Lux was standing behind the counter. "Great." Paige said, giving his arm a squeeze as he walked up and stood beside her - sitting on one of the bar stools by the counter.

"Hey Lux, how've you been?" Eric asked taking her by surprise.

"Uh good, you?" she didn't think he'd be addressing her that fast.

"Good."

"Well, that's good." She looked down to the cups not making more eye contact than absolutely necessary.

The quiet moment felt like forever, and before things got too awkward between the five people in the room Eric turned to guys. "Sorry guys, this is Lux. She's Baze's daughter… Lux, these are my friends Kyle and Tyler."

The guys nodded at Lux and she held up her hand with a single wave. "Hi there."

Paige jumped in - "And her mom is married to my brother Ryan, so she's also my niece."

"Oh, cool" one of the guys responded. The other one who had this cool-guy grin quickly jumped in - "Yah, so was that your boyfriend?"

"Guys seriously!" Eric uttered, really not wanting to know for himself. He looked back at Lux, realizing how he had responded to the question.

"Uh no. He's not my boyfriend. You guys want some coffee?" Lux asked really wanting to change the subject. "Sure." The guys replied in unison.

While pouring the coffee, Lux and Eric kept a weird persistent eye contact.

Looking at Paige, and desperately wanted to get a normal conversation going. "So what's with all the boxes? I don't remember you having so much stuff before the trip." Lux asked really pretending to be interested.

"Well, Eric's moving in here." Paige announced happily.

Having just taken a sip of her coffee Lux loudly coughed into her cup. "Really? That's great for you guys… really… congratulations!

"Thanks!" she said, while stroking Eric's arm.

"So you'll be living together? Like in Jamie's old room? That's so small." Something came over Lux, she didn't know what she was asking until she was done. The questions shot out of her mouth like little darts. And Paige's giddy little answers were just shot right back.

"Noooo, it's cozy." She continued.

"Yaaah…" Lux breathed out, not knowing where to go from there.

"It's totally cool right? I mean Jamie's room's just sitting there, and your dad could use the extra rent. I already talked to him a few weeks ago, and he was cool with it."

"Sure, it's cool." Lux took another big sip of her coffee.

"I know this is a surprise, but I promise we won't go like, crazy and paint the walls or anything. And at least you don't live here. Can you imagine? Im gonna be alone with three guy-roommates."

"Don't count on it."

Lux's answer got Eric's attention and he quickly looked up, and caught her eyes.

"What?" he jumped in before anyone else.

"Well… - I actually moved in here last week." this is so not how this should go, Lux thought to herself while announcing this weird information.

"Really?" Paige asked with a big smile.

Starting to explain, Lux continued. - "Yah. Well, mom and Ryan are restoring the house, so it's not exactly livable. So right now they live at the Carlisle hotel for god knows how long, and it just wouldn't make any sense for them to pay for two hotel rooms when I could live here for free. And things with Dad have been really good lately, and it's close to school, so I just figured why not?" How the hell is this gonna work – she thought to herself.

"Oh well, this is just perfect!" Paige squealed while jumping off the high chair. "I get to have my favorite girl around all the time!" She continued while bouncing over towards Lux. She threw her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek "ah! Im so happy!"

Lux embraced her hug and continued - "Okay, well I have somewhere I need to be so, I'll see you later guys" she said while, she walked slowly towards her room. The guys in the room, followed her move, noticing that she had changed from the revealing outfit to a pair of baby blue pajama shorts and an oversize grey jumper with a hoodie.

"Okay, but celebratory dinner tonight; 7.30!" Paige informed her.

"Sure, I'll see if I can make it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely readers... **

**This is a short chapter - because school is killing me! **

**A/N: I chose to make Lux at bit more experienced, than she might come off in the series. (The FWB thing is not to make her look promiscuous at all!)**

"So, are you gonna be able to go on friday" Tasha asked Lux as they walked into the loft.

"I don't know yet, Cate wanna do this whole family thing but I might be able to get out early" Lux replied putting her keys down on the table by the door.

"Hey Paige what's up?" – Tasha asked making her way to the chairs by the kitchen counter.

"Oh, not much Tash, you?"

"Just trying to get Lux to go to this killer concert on Friday, will you convince her please?"

"Sure I'll try later…"

"You almost done unpacking?" Lux asked while getting situated on a chair next to Tasha across from Paige who was standing behind the counter.

"Yeah almost…"

Tasha was just about to speak when Paige interrupted; "Oh my god"

"What?" Lux wondered out loud.

"So, I heard that you got caught in a _very_ interesting situation today."

"Oh god… They told you?" Lux raised her eyebrows, and then looked over to the three guys watching a football game and drinking beers on the couch.

"Yeah, what was up with that? You and Jones?" Paige continued intrigued.

"Nothing we're just friends." Lux said, trying to play it down.

Tasha jumped in. - "Yeah right. Naked friends…" Lux turned her attention to Tasha with raised eyebrows.

"So what you're just…?" Paige questioned again, looking to Lux for an answer.

"We're having fun, you know…" Lux finished Paige's sentence. – "Nothing serious, no strings, we're just… Just benefitting…" she said, quickly realizing that she didn't make herself look very good right now.

"Oh, so it's just sex?" Paige asked, putting it all on the table.

"Paige, please!" Lux interrupted her, and shot her a please-keep-your-voice-down look and nodded in the guys direction afterwards.

"Sorry, I just didn't know that that kind of thing was for you… I mean, are you sure it's such a good idea? When you're _that_ intimate with someone it's only gonna be matter of time before feelings are gonna get involved…" She held her tongue for a long moment. Lux didn't respond. The truth was that she'd been over this in her mind quite a few times, but for now she was good. They both were. Their arrangement worked, and she knew that it wouldn't if she started to overanalyze it.

"You know, unless _it's_ really bad… Then you might not have to worry about feelings getting in the way." Paige asked, for fun, looking for another explanation.

Lux answered, knowing it was just girl talk. - "Well, it's really good… like really, really good… amazing! - And just for the record, none of us wants a relationship, so this is working out fine, for both of us." – she said trying to justify the situation in a weird way.

Typical Paige, Lux thought– she didn't stop; "Don't get me wrong, sex is healthy, but are you sure that a sex-driven relationship is right for you right now?"

"It's exactly that. We both just wanna have fun, you know, stringless fun." Lux concluded. She got off the chair, and looked at Tasha. – "You wanna help me do laundry?"

"Sure" Tasha replied bouncing off the chair.

Lux walked towards her room to get the clothes. Tasha was about to follow when Paige stopped her.

"Tash…" Paige asked with a low voice.

"Huh?" – Tasha breathed out turning towards her.

"Maybe it's just me but this is totally gonna backfire right?" she wondered aloud.

"I have no idea…" Tasha paused. – "Stay tuned…" she said with a twinkle in her eye, and left the kitchen to go help out Lux.


End file.
